Survival Guide: Review and Reissue
by CassioBlack
Summary: El libro lo hacia parecer algo fácil, algo que no era. Ya no era solo una posibilidad, era la realidad, y 6 chicos, decididos a sobrevivir, han decidido que para hacerlo debían hacerle algunos cambios. Aun que esto no fue hasta después, y para conservar un poco la cordura, decidieron escribir todo lo que paso y como lograron sobrevivir. Rating T, posiblemente M mas adelante.
1. Meredith I

_**Algo esta pasando.**__ Hay algo ahí. ¿Lo notas? El sol ya no esta._

_Se siente en el aire. Huele diferente. ¿Qué diferencia hay en eso? _

_Las flores del jardín se marchitaron. Tengo un mal presentimiento. _

_El ambiente esta pesado. __**Tengo miedo.**__ Hay algo fuera de control. _

_No estamos a salvo. __Lo necesito__.__**¿Qué hago? **__ ¿Qué hacemos?_

…

**YA NO HAY NA****DA QUE HACER.**

**ES DEMACIADO TARDE.**

La noche anterior a cuando todo comenzó no pude dormirme hasta muy tarde, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, frases inconexas llenas de estática murmuradas por voces desconocidas, golpeando y apuñalando mi cerebro sin descanso. Me sentía mareada, exhausta y agobiada por un extraño sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho y provocaba dolorosos retortijones en mi estomago. Eran cerca de las 3 a.m. cuando logre sumirme en un intranquilo estado de duermevela, con dos frases en específico retumbando con más fuerza y fiereza que las demás.

En resumidas cuentas, una noche tan mala que mi humor mañanero no dudo en reflejar cuando llego el transporte por mí, y todos lo notaron, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Subí mascullando barbaridades contra el mundo y me deje caer como fuera en donde sea, para subir las piernas al asiento y hacerme bolita. Mi madures en todo su esplendor.

El día estaba nublado y hacia frío, iniciaba recién marzo y me tocaba regar la jardinera de mi grupo, por lo que fui la primera en bajar a pesar de mi enfado y entrar a la preparatoria.

No me malinterpreten por como inicie, a pesar de todo soy alguien bastante normal, común y corriente, que no les engañe esta loca primera impresión. Quizá solo estoy un poco zafada, pero, a estas alturas de la vida, ¿Quién no lo esta? En especial a mi edad, es decir, todos saben que la adolescencia es un coctel molotov de hormonas y no pueden negarlo. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría saber yo en realidad de lo que había comenzado? ¿De lo que estaba ocurriendo? Nada además de lo que dejare en una terrible noche de insomnio después de jugar todo el día HALO en línea mientras les contamos esto.

Lo importante aquí es lo que paso mientras yo subía los primeros escalones hacia los edificios que formaban mi preparatoria, apenas dejando la puerta principal. Un súbito escalofrió había detenido mi ascenso, algo en el ambiente había cambiado, una tranquilidad pesada y silenciosa se instalo a pesar de todos los estudiantes que me rodeaban, subiendo ya enfrente mío, o los que estaban aglomerados en la entrada y en las escaleras que llevaban a esta.

Poco después de intentar reiniciar mi camino, el caos comenzó.

En cualquier momento pude haber tenido la oportunidad de fanfarronear y decir que yo podría estar en medio del apocalipsis, el asunto podría pasármelo por el arco del triunfo y no le daría la mayor importancia. Eso se mantiene, para alivio de mi orgullo. Lo que quiero señalar, es que correr con todas mis fuerzas escaleras arriba, para esconderme en el primer salón que encontré cerca, no afecta en absoluto a lo que había dicho, solo era el común instinto de salvar el propio pellejo a toda costa, nada mas.

Cuando entre a un aula e intente cerrar la puerta, algo me lo impidió y empezó a empujar con fuerza contra esta, chille de espanto y sorpresa cuando la puerta se estampo, y yo con ella, en la pared. No tuve tiempo de nada, ni de ver quien fue, ni de preguntarme que pasaba, ni siquiera de ofenderme conmigo misma por semejante chillido, mi vista se puso borrosa y caí irremediablemente en la inconsciencia.

o+o-o*O-O*o-o+o

Ya bueno, se que se supone que debería estar actualizando "Leyendo Harry Potter", peroooo~ si no sacaba esto ahora de mi cabeza no hubiera podido con ello. Y vale, acepto que quizá no fue buena idea jugar The Last of Us y The Walking Dead en la misma semana en la que releía viejos escritos míos, pero no hay marcha atrás y este hermoso bebe salió, no podía dejarlo hacerse piedra en un rincón. Además, si no iba y lo mostraba el mundo y sabia que estaría allí y podría seguirlo cuando quisiera, no podría continuar con mi fic! Del que ya estoy avanzando en los caps (YEI!) y que se retuerce para que lo vean :'D

En fin, ya hablo como si fuera importante, cosa que no soy realmente xD ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merece la pena que lo continúe? Es el resultado de varios proyectos atascados que lance a una olla, le eche harina, azúcar, leche, aceite y huevo, para mezclar, hornear y dejárselos aquí calientito.

Buano, ¿Review?

Ciao!


	2. Marcelo II

La chica medio pelirroja me miraba ceñuda desde una esquina mientras los otros y yo intentar encontrar que hacer junto con los demás, sin terminar de comprender que pasaba exactamente.

-Pero, no tenemos comida y la puerta no resistirá por siempre-repitió ella-este lugar no es seguro, vámonos de acá-insistió.

-¿Por qué?-rebatió furiosa la chica rubia decolorada-¿A dónde?-continuo-aquí estamos muy bien y es peligroso salir fuera, por lo que sea que este pasando-se acerco a ella y le pico el pecho con un dedo.

-Bueno, podríamos intentarlo, por lo menos ir a un lugar alto para ver que pasa, si viene alguien por nosotros o algo así-replico apartando la mano de la rubia con un manotazo.

-Eso lo hubieras hecho desde un principio en vez de meterte aquí-antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores las separe a ambas.

-Karen-regañe, luego voltee a mirar a la otra chica, Meredith, si mi no se me había olvidado-¿Acaso tienes una idea de que es lo que esta pasando afuera?-pregunte con dureza.

-Si, algo así-asintió y se separo de su esquina, sorteándonos para avanzar hacia las ventanas que daban al patio.

Cuando llego, aparto un poco las cortinas y me insto a que mirara hacia afuera con ella. Había personas afuera, o lo que sea que fueran, caminaban de forma lenta y se tambaleaban un poco de vez en cuando, uno cayo por las escaleras, otro se estampo contra el kiosco de comida sana y otros vagaban por el patio y las rampillas, pude ver unos pocos en el pedazo del edificio de primeros años que alcance a ver.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, todo era tan increíblemente ficticio… Me aparte de la ventana, negando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de respirar bien.

-No es momento de traumarte, Marcelo-remarco mi nombre con fuerza mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda, Meredith saco un broche del bolsillo de su falda y se atoro el flequillo-escuche que eres bastante bueno como capitán del equipo de futbol-siguió-y eres bueno armando planes, solo tenemos que llegar a un sitio como… como el techo de la entrada, por ejemplo, ¿Tienes alguna idea?-.

~*O*~

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, cuando la vi tomar las riendas de la situación, al menos para si misma, adaptando su actuar acorde a la situación, dejando de lado el sobre analizar lo que pasaba, de que todo eso que pasaba no era la pesadilla que yo me afanaba en creer que era. Que era el actuar ahora o morir y no ver un después.

Cuando lo acepte todos lo notaron y la mayoría lo acepto junto conmigo, se les veía la desolación en los rostros, como debía de verse el mío. La única que no parecía querer cambiar de opinión era Karen, quien se mantuvo firme en su sitio y Meredith tuvo que arrastrar a nuestro lado.

Las cosas estaban así: Éramos un grupo de siete personas completamente diferentes entre ellas, una había estado inconsciente por nuestra culpa e irónicamente parecía ser la única que genuinamente quería que estuviéramos a salvo, estábamos en el Auditorio, había un apocalipsis fuera, no teníamos una idea clara de que pasaba, comida, agua, sin seguridad y sin saber bien que hacer, bueno, al menos la mayoría de nosotros.

Me tome un tiempo para mirar de nuevo por la ventana y tratar de escuchar. Uno siempre se imagina que si llegara un apocalipsis del tipo "Muertos Caminantes" estos serian lentos y torpes, que soltaban gemidos de ultratumba y que te comerían por puro placer. Pero resulto no ser así, no del todo por lo menos. Si, eran lentos al caminar, pero no torpes del todo hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Se lamentaban y balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, no gemían. Parecía que no podían ver, por lo menos hasta lo que alcanzaba a observar. Como sea que fuere, tome una decisión.

Los mire a todos con aprensión, tragaron grueso. "Lo que usted ordene, estamos listos Capitán" Meredith intento bromear, pero se veía seria. Los otros se miraron y al final asintieron de acuerdo con ella. "Era mas fácil que otro se hiciera cargo a nosotros, no estábamos en condiciones para hacerlo" confeso tiempo después Tamara.

"Ella tiene razón" fue la frase que marco el resto de nuestras vidas, no nos arrepentimos de ello, aun si intentamos ignorarla con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Estaba decidido, teníamos una meta: salir de esta y seguir vivos. Esperábamos que no fuera un error lo que planeaba hacer.

o+o-o*O-O*o-o+o

¿Qué tal? Ya se, se lee medio raro y eso, demasiado bien preparados(?) pero no, es por la conmoción y eso, como dijo Marce, no se detienen a sobre analizar la situación, eso lo aran después xD Y la cosa esa de que los caps son cortos, bueno, serán asi por un tiempo indefinido y de vez en cuando, ya saben, ¿Climax se dice? O algo parecido, no idea.

Advierto que desde este punto mi historia ira perdiendo "Coherencia" es decir, uno le encontrara sentido cuando la termine, abra muchos saltos y momentos inconexos que parecerán no tener ninguna conexión, pero la tendrán, lo prometo. Además de que diseccionare a mis zombis, es decir, explicare cosas sobre ellos, por que no solo German Yolea (Si, lo admito, me vi como jugaba The Last of Us, no me lancen piedras [?])

Esto no significa que no seguire con mi otro fic, que lo juro que si terminare.

Besitos con sabor a virus zombie. Chao!


End file.
